Kicking a werewolf
by Darksnow4
Summary: Bella has been left alone in forks since Edward left but what happens when she gets a vistor after trying to kill herself and what happens when you boot a werewolf!
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah disclaimer.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers, if it was mine it would so be all Bellice xD**

**this story idea = mine xD.**

**Enjoy peoples !**

After they left, I turned into a zombie, not because Edward told me he didn't love me, not because the fact he was leaving, but because she was leaving me, the little pixie that had stolen my heart, I had realised just before my birthday that I had feelings for my boyfriend's sister, feelings that were stronger than those I had for him, I loved him but I wasn't in love with him, not like I was with her, I felt like a hole had opened in my chest whenever she wasn't around, like only with her around would I be whole again.

I'm pretty sure Jasper had picked up on my feelings before they left, I mean he kept casting me weird looks, but I just passed them off as normal, considering he had when we first met.

Edward picked up I wasn't happy as I once was with him, I mean before I would bring up sex every now and then, or him changing me, now I didn't, because I didn't want to be with him intimately, I felt awkward even hugging him, and I didn't want to be forever by his side, I wanted to be forever by her side.

Alice Cullen had captured my heart.

So that was why after Charlie threatened to send me back to Renee, I decided I'd just fake being happy, but I found out I enjoyed hang around Jake, he let me be reckless but he would also listen when I talked about my feelings about Alice and even though I knew he hated that it wasn't him I had feelings for, he would still listen and comfort me.

So the people I would miss, yeah my parents, Renee and Charlie, and Jake, I mean I would more but they were the main people, but I just couldn't deal with the pain anymore, it was tearing me apart, everything was reminding me of her and I had to get away from it, so I decided to take myself out of the occasion, maybe death would take the pain away.

I stood on top of the cliff edge I had seen the La push boys jumping from and looked down, this would be the last time I would see anything, I had left a note for Charlie explaining that the pain was too much and I couldn't do this anymore and apologising to him and Renee, hopefully he would forgive me from taking the coward's way out, I took in a deep breath and pushed myself forward, throwing myself down, I crashed into the water and looked around in the dark depths, I sighed as darkness began to take over, until there was nothing.

I coughed as I woke, water running from my lips and my nose, I blinked as I opened my eyes only to see Jacob staring at me.

"Bella what the hell did you think you were doing!" He yelled before calming slightly.

"The pain Jake, it's too much." I murmured, realising I was still alive.

"Bella there was no need to kill yourself over something so foolish, now let's get you back to yours, and get some warm clothes and some hot cocoa." He said and picked me up, even though I was pretty sure I could walk but I couldn't argue, I mean he had just saved me and was probably hurting because of that.

He drove over to my house in silence, I looked out the window and frowned as I saw a car that looked just like Carlisle's, I frowned and looked at the number plate, my eyes widened as I realised it was Carlisle's, I looked over to Jake who was gripping the steering wheel in a death grip I got out of the car and walked towards the house only to be stopped by Jake.

"Bella, it's one of them! They hurt you why do you want to go see them!" He exclaimed.

I sighed and ran a hand through my wet hair.

"I need to ask why they left, to see Edward was being truthful or if he was keeping something else from me." I murmured and pushed past him, opening the door only to gasp as I saw the one person I had wished for to come back standing in my living room.

"Bella thank god, I saw you jump, what the hell was that about?" Alice said, her eyes wide with fear but also relief.

"What are you doing back?" I asked, keeping my voice level.

"I had a vision and managed to well run away I suppose." Alice said taking a step toward me, I placed a hand out in front of me to stop her.

"No closer and explain." I said, my voice shaking.

"Well Edward told us you didn't want us around, that after Jasper almost attacked, which by the way wasn't his fault it was Edward's, you decided we were just monsters and didn't want anything to do with us." Alice said, her voice shaking from hurt.

"Oh that lying son a bitch! He split up with me saying you lot didn't want me around anymore and that he didn't love me and he never had.

Alice looked at me shocked before a growl escaped her.

"So when you said run away?" I asked.

"Well um I was always trying to come back to you so they sort of put me under house arrest, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle, Rose and Emmett helped me escape to get to you but I was scared I was too late until I saw us having a conversation in your house, you looking like a drowned rat." Alice muttered.

"Why would your husband keep you away?" I asked.

"Ex-husband, I sort of developed feelings for someone else, which is sort of impossible for a vampire, so he revealed that he had been manipulating my love for him from love like a brother to a soul mate since we had met, Esme actually punched him for that, it was quite amusing to watch." Alice said with a soft smile.

"Who's the lucky person?" I asked with a smile.

"Uh someone you know but we'll get into that soon, first I want to know why the hell you jumped off a cliff and why I found this." She said, angry clearly, holding up my note.

"Um I couldn't go on after you left so decided to end it all." I murmured staring at my feet.

"You did this all for stupid dickward…. Jeez Bella." Alice murmured, walking towards me and hugging me, I started to cry and hugged her back.

"I'm here Bella, I won't leave you don't you worry, I'm going to stay for as long as you need and want me here." She whispered and started to hum softly.

I relaxed into her only to look at her with confusion as she pushed me slightly away.

"Would it be rude if I asked you to go shower, it's just you smell like wet dog." Alice murmured keeping me at arm's length.

"Dog, Oh right Jacob." I murmured.

"Who's Jacob, isn't that your native friend?" Alice asked.

"Yeah and He's sort of maybe a werewolf?" Bella murmured.

Alice laughed. "So once the vampires leave you go onto a more dangerous mythical creature… only you Bella." She said with a smile.

"Hey he helped me a lot since you guys left."

"I will thank him then, now go shower." Alice said with a smile, pushing me towards the stairs.

I smiled as I realised Alice was back, I heard murmuring downstairs as I got out of the shower, nice and clean, I quickly got dressed and crept downstairs, poking my head round the corner, I raised an eyebrow as I saw Alice and Jacob talking, both with a smile on their faces.

"What's with the smiling, thought you two were enemies?" I asked as I walked in, grabbing an apple as I passed the table.

"When you get pass the smell, the pup's not too bad." Alice said with a dazzling smile.

"Same and shortie came back for you, that's good in my book, to bad you've been pining for…" He said only to be interrupted by me kicking him only to cry out in pain.

"Bella why did you just kick a werewolf?" Alice said laughing as she bent down and checked my foot was okay and frowned.

"He was blabbing." I murmured.

"Bella I think you've broken your foot, we'll have to get you to the hospital and get it sorted out." Alice said softly and quickly picked me up in a bridal style.

"Shortie want me to carry her, look less suspicious." Jacob asked and Alice nodded with a smile, handing Bella over.

"No more hitting Bella." She said with a smirk before going outside to start up the car.

"I hate you and your stone legs." I murmured to Jacob and stuck my tongue out.

"Only because you didn't want me telling Shortie you are in love with her." He said laughing and I just pouted.

"Let's just get to the hospital." I murmured as he placed me into the back of the car and jumped into the front seat next to Alice, a slight pang of jealousy kicked in as I watched the two of them interact.

As we arrived at the hospital Alice quickly collected a wheelchair and Jake placed me in it before he frowned and had to leave apparently pack related things, Alice smiled as she wheeled me into the hospital.

"Only you Bella could survive trying to kill yourself but break your foot by kicking a werewolf." She whispered into my ear, as we went to check me in.

An hour and a half later I was leaving with a purple cast on my foot, apparently I had broken part of my foot and my ankle from kicking Jacob, Alice had promised to draw on the cast as soon as we got back, she quickly got me from the car to my couch without me having to use the crutches the hospital had given me.

She set to work writing on my cast with a smile.

"Hey I'm not your property." I said laughing as I saw her write property of Alice on it and then wrote something else but wouldn't let me read it.

"Rose and Emmett will be coming back soon, I had better leave space for Emmett and Jacob too or they'll have a tantrum." She said laughing before frowning.

"I have to go hunt, will you be okay for a while, while I go hunt?" She asked softly and I nodded, she quickly left, clearly wanting to hunt quickly.

I smiled and finally looked at what she had written, my eyes widened.

"That someone else, it's you." I murmured as I read it, my heart was beating erratically, meaning I nearly had a heart attack as I was grabbed by a bear of a man and almost squeezed to death, which meant it could only be one person.

"Emmett can't breathe." I gasped.

"Sorry Bella but I missed you, now I must make your leg my masterpiece." He said, pulling a sharpie out of his pocket.

"Hello Bella." Rose said with a smile.

"Hi." I said softly, confused.

"Wondering why I'm not being a bitch, simply I'm not, I just knew Edward wasn't right for you." She said softly, placing a hand on my head. "And someone has to be mature when I have a child for a husband." She said laughing as she noticed he had drawn a cartoon of a girl that looked like Bella kicking a huge dog.

"Emmett leave space for me." Rose said and Emmett pouted before handing her the pen.

"Thank you." She said politely then wrote a small message saying that she wished I get better soon so I can learn to kick harder.

Alice bounded in and launched herself at her sister and that was the first time I had seen a vampire almost fall over, I giggled as Rose hugged Alice before Emmett grabbed the pixie and hugged her with a smirk.

"Well now that you are back Alice, me and Emmett are going to go sort the house out, Esme and Carlisle will be back in a few day." Rose said and smiled, saying bye to me before pulling Emmett away before he could draw anything more on my cast.

Alice sat down and smiled. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Okay, my leg's not too painful and I'm happy." I answered truthfully.

"Well you'll get your family of vampires back minus two." Alice said with a grin.

"Not that but yes I am happy of that but it's because of your note your wrote on my cast that has got me happy, I mean when I kicked Jacob it was to stop him blabbing that I was in love with you." I said, just spilling everything out, I blushed and looked down at my cast.

"Bella." She whispered and I looked up at her only for her lips to touch mine gently before she kissed me properly, she pulled away with a grin.

"Bella I'm in love with you, you are my everything, me being kept away from you was excruciating, and that's because you are the one that makes me whole, you are my soul mate Isabella Marie Swan." Alice whispered leaning her forehead against mine, I moved my head and kissed her again, letting my emotions take control.

Although today started of Bad by the end of it, I been reunited with my best friend, and hopefully soon to be girlfriend and my family, my other family, was returning and the only reason I had found out her true feelings was because I kicked a werewolf and broke my foot and ankle, not a bad day at all when you look at everything.

**Me: yayayayayayayayayay!**

**Alice: Happy dance! *dances.***

**Bella: *Walks in and walks straight back out.***

**Me: Review pwease!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah disclaimer - Twilight owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

**Story idea = mine!**

**If I owned twilight so would be bellice!**

I woke in my bed with confusion only to smile as I saw Alice beside me, my arms wrapped around her.

"No nightmare." I murmured to myself with a smile.

"Yes, you slept through, you fell asleep after we finished kissing, literally on your feet, but saying that you had had a rough day." Alice said and kissed my forehead, I shivered happily as she did.

"Well Sweetie we best be getting up, school calls." Alice whispered and I groaned and tried to bury myself into the pillow.

"No, I want to stay in bed." I murmured.

"No come on, or I'll get Emmett to pick you up." Alice whispered with t a smirk.

I pouted before excusing myself for my human moment, as I called, quickly washing, as I couldn't shower with my leg, brushing my teeth etc before wandering back into my room to find Alice had laid out some clothes for me, a t-shirt, some joggers as I couldn't get on jeans over my cast and a hooded jumper, I quickly got dressed and hobbled downstairs and smiled as I saw Alice making me some toast.

"I thought I'd make your breakfast, you look nice." She said as she handed me the toast.

"Why thank you, I have a most wonderful assistant." I said with a wink.

Alice smiled and handed me the crutches the hospital had given me, I glared at them, why couldn't I just hobble around.

"For me?" She asked softly with a smile kissing my cheek, I smiled and moved slightly capturing her lips, before smiling.

"If you'll be my girlfriend?" I asked, getting up my courage up, I blushed as I asked.

"Of course, I was waiting for you to ask, or I was going to." Alice murmured, kissing me again.

I smirked and kissed her back happily, I mean why wouldn't I, I had Alice Cullen as my girlfriend, that was something to be happy about.

I groaned as I heard my door crash open and was quickly picked up by Emmett, I pouted and stared longingly at Alice's lips.

"Yay my little sis and my even littler sis are finally together!" He yelled, I heard a whack and I was quickly placed down on my feet.

"Rose what was that for!" He whined.

"For ruining their moment and trying to embarrass them." She said shrugging only to smile at me and Alice. "Anyways we'll see you guys inside the car." Rose said with a smile, dragging Emmett out.

The car journey was quick, I stayed snuggled up to Alice the whole journey.

"Come on Emmett." Rosalie called and pulled her immature husband into the school as soon as we arrived, I smiled and hugged Alice into me, not caring really if anyone saw us.

"Bella let's get to class." She whispered softly with a grin, kissing my cheek.

The first few hours passed by without any problems, Mike and the others asked about how some of the cullens were back and my leg but didn't question me about it, and lunch came along quickly, I smiled as I thought about how I would see Alice, even if she was in a few of my classes.

As I walked towards lunch I was suddenly hugged from behind, bell like laughter ringing out.

"Hi Alice." I said laughing as I turned and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you." She murmured, kissing me very briefly.

"You saw me in class an hour ago."

"Long time, I mean for humans anyways."

"Alice that's silly, but okay, can we just get into lunch, I need food to survive." I said with a smile as she looked at me with mock shock at my statement of needing food.

"I never would have guessed!" She exclaimed before giggling again.

"Stop teasing the human." I murmured and she pouted, leading me towards the lunch queue with a smile.

"Fine I'll feed my human." She said softly in my ear and nipped my ear lobe causing me to gasp and her to giggle.

"Not funny Alice!" I grumbled as I choose my food items.

"Aw Bella you know I love you." She said with a smile, carrying my food tray to her family's table.

"I hope this is okay, it's just we want to spend time with you, since we are back." She added with a smile.

"Love you too and it's fine." I said with a soft smile before eating my food slowly.

"Bella can I have a word." Mike said as he approached the Cullen table, I nodded standing.

"I'll be right back, holding my hand up discreetly to show she could come out and get me in 3 minutes, Alice nodded with a sigh but smiled.

I followed Mike and smiled.

"So what's up?" I asked as soon as we were out of the cafeteria.

"Bella, I wanted to ask, well wanted to know, what's going on with you and Alice Cullen, I mean you seem to be glued to each other… it's not normal…" He murmured.

"My best friend has just come back from her family moving away, of course we are going to be glued together for the moment, but it doesn't mean I don't care about my other friends."

"Well is Edward coming back?"

"No, he's not."

"Good I can have my chance…" He said and stepped forwards grabbing my arm but was soon yanked away with a rather feral looking Alice.

"Newton run, if you don't say a word to anyone, I'll let you live." She growled, holding me protectively towards her.

Mike looked like he had pissed himself, I gulped slightly as I realised Alice had almost revealed her secret to everyone, just to protect me.

"Alice you shouldn't of done that…"

"I'm going to be protective of you Bella, you're my mate, I'm not going to be fuckward's protective scale but if I get a vision of you in danger I will step on it to get to you, I'm sorry I can't change that, if I could I would." She murmured, pulling away from me.

"No I didn't mean it like that… I mean that you could have revealed your secret and I could have lost you…" I murmured, hugging her tightly, a whimper escaping my lips.

She chuckled softly. "Oh Bella, I wouldn't of created too much of a scene, my secret is safe and you will never ever lose me unless you want to." She whispered, kissing my cheek, considering we were in school and some of the student body was probably watching…

"Oh fuck it." I muttered and kissed her quickly, cupping my hand round her cheek, hearing everyone around us gasp and start to mutter, but at that precise moment, I wouldn't of cared if an elephant had crashed to the ground behind me, All I knew of was Alice, Alice's lips, Alice's smell, Alice's everything.

"Isabella!" I heard someone call and looked round with wide eyes at my dad.

"Charlie… DAD!" I exclaimed, bright red in seconds.

"You little lady are coming with me NOW!" He yelled and I gulped, I squeezed Alice's hand then followed him, my head low.

I climbed into the back of the cruiser and gulped, not knowing what to expect.

I looked at my hands, they were red from the crutches, but it was better to look at them to keep myself occupied than the dead silence in the cruiser, I wondered how my dad would take it, would he chuck me out of the house, would he accept it…. I don't know and I'm scared because of that, really really scared.

As we arrived at the house, Charlie helped me out of the car but I could see he did it because he had to, not because he wanted to, I sighed and followed him into the house.

He walked into the kitchen and sat down, I did the same and frowned, he looked up at me and I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Bella, I need to know is this a phase or is this you?" He asked, almost emotionless.

"This is me, I love Alice…" I murmured.

"I love you bells I really do but I can't have you loving women, it's… its wrong, so I'm going to have to have you to choose, me or her Bella, make your decision." He said almost darkly.

"Her." I said without any hesitation, my father didn't respect my sexuality, or who I loved, so who the hell was he to tell me I was wrong.

"YOU CHOOSE THAT WHORE OVER YOUR OWN FATHER!" He yelled.

"SHE ISN'T A WHORE, SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND, YEAH DAD GIRLFRIEND, WHO AT LEAST ACCEPTS ME FOR WHO I AM, AND SO DO HER FAMILY! I'M GOING TO MY ROOM TO PACK!" I yelled back and stormed upstairs, as best as I could on crutches.

As I walked into my room, the tears began to fall and I was wrapped into familiar feeling arms, Alice…

"Sssh honey, Carlisle and Esme have already said it's alright for you to live with us, I think Esme is happy she can cook, oh and your mother will be supportive when you tell her, and your father may change his mind eventually, we can only hope." She softly spoke and she rubbed my back as I cried into her shoulder.

"Now honey let's get you packed." She said softly when I had finally finished crying, I nodded and started to load my stuff into the boxes Alice had brought over, It was strange seeing how little I owned, I had around 3 boxes of stuff and one box was just clothes, she quickly jumped out of the room with two boxes and said she'd knock the front door and get the other and me.

I heard the door knock and Charlie answer it, strangely no one was speaking, as Alice walked into my room she looked angry, but calmed when she saw me. "He just pointed." She muttered softly as she grabbed my other box, while I grabbed my school backpack and we descended the stairs together.

I didn't bother to say good bye, just walked to my truck and got in, Alice sliding into the passenger seat, I started to the engine and started to drive towards the Cullen's house.

As I pulled up I saw Emmett and his huge smile and I felt a little happier, I even laughed slightly, he grabbed all three boxes and took them inside before coming back and picked me up with a grin.

"Princess Bella, we will look after you." He said with a cheesy grin.

"Emmett put me down!" I yelled but to no prevail, he just span in a circle until I was shifted to unfamiliar arms, Rosalie's.

"Bella I'm sorry for what happened and I hope you feel at home here." She said softly, so unlike herself then smacked her husband on the head to redeem herself.

"Bella!" I heard Esme call before I was hugged tightly by the mother figure.

"Esme." I murmured, tears flowing.

"Oh Bella honey, I'm so sorry for what happened, but remember you are always welcome here, you are family and you always will be, especially with you being with Alice now." She said softly, kissing my cheek, I smiled.

Carlisle strode in and smiled before sweeping me up into a hug.

"We've all missed you Bella." He whispered into my ear, before releasing me.

"This is your home now, if you want it to be that is." He said, a little nervous but snapped out of that when he saw me smile.

"Thank you so much, all of you, seriously this all means so much to me!" I said with a grin, happy tears running down my cheeks, they are smiled back, Emmett cheered, Esme's eyes filled with tears that would never fall.

Alice came from behind me and smiled, kissing my cheek. "Want to see our room?" She asked softly into my ear.

So this was what it felt like to be loved and accepted, I could get used to this….

**Me:I love Emmett and his silly ness!**

**Rosalie: *growls.***

**Alice & Bella: Calm down.**

**Emmett: *holds gun up triumphantly.* I found this!**

**Me: Oh crap he has a gun everyone hide, and review ^^.**


	3. Not update

Hi, i know ive been gone for a long time, ive been ill and honestly not motivated but i will get some updates up soon, well the main reason im posting this is im having a minor dilema, see im interested in adapting one of my stories into a futa story, the main one im thinking of is my mate,ive got a way of adapting it well, so please people let me know what you think about it xD.

Darksnow.


End file.
